The securing device of the invention is applicable to those bedsprings comprised of a frame having a general rectangular shape with rounded edges, although preferably tubular and consisting of two U-shaped semiparts with faced legs, joined at their ends.
The support base for the mattress is obtained by a plurality of resilient arched slats positioned parallel to one another and transversal to the frame, the ends of which are secured to the said frame.
The manner in which the slats are joined to the frame presents problems, not only relating to the mounting of the said slats, but also to the malfunctioning thereof, unavoidable oscillations thereof, and undesirable friction at the ends of the slats giving rise to a premature wear and breakage.
The ends of the slats of conventional bed-spring are introduced into holes provided therefor in the frame, and all the slats forming the support base for the mattress are alike, not taking into account that, depending on the uses to be made, determined areas of the bedspring must resist higher stresses than others, being subject to a greater strain and, therefore, those slats which are encountered in the lumbar area have a higher flexure. In other cases, depending precisely on the needs of the user, the slats located at the dorsal and/or extremity zones, must be stiffer than the rest, and the reinforced zones must even cover the entire surface of the bedspring.